


spark

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Coming of Age, F/M, Iris the daemon slayer, Romance, Underage Kissing, World of Ruin, but no relationship until she's of age, but only barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: A year into the darkness, she rises up on her toes and presses a tentative kiss to his lips."Iris," he says, hands on her arms to hold her back, "you're sixteen, and I'm twenty-one.""I don't care," she says."But I do."





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt: During the darkness, Iris comes of age and Prompto takes her virginity after years of refusing to touch her no matter how much she asked.
> 
> I've been wanting to do Prompto/Iris forever though, and this somehow turned out much shorter, more romantic, and less sexy than I expected.
> 
> Warnings: while Iris kisses Prompto a couple times before she's 18, they are not in a relationship and he doesn't initiate anything while she's underage. Also there's a description of a rather gory leg injury. I don't think either of these were enough to warrant the underage or graphic violence warnings so I selected choose not to warn, but if you disagree let me know.

Six months into the darkness, she clings to him while she cries. "It's just too much," she sobs. "I try, but I can't keep a happy face all the time."

Prompto rubs a hand in soothing circles on her back. "Yeah, I know," he says, "me too."

*

A year into the darkness, she rises up on her toes and presses a tentative kiss to his lips.

"Iris," he says, hands on her arms to hold her back, "you're sixteen, and I'm twenty-one."

"I don't care," she says.

"But I do."

*

Two years into the darkness, she starts training in earnest. Gladdy and his friends spar with her when they're around; when they're not, she tests her skills against the Glaives, hunters, and Crownsguard.

"You're getting a lot better," Monica tells her. "I don't think I've ever had a recruit come along as fast as you have."

"Must be the Amicitia blood," Iris says with a grin.

*

She's a few months past 17 when she kisses him again. "We talked about this," Prompto says, and Iris frowns.

"I'm not a child," she says, hating how petulant she sounds. She's been out hunting by herself. She's taken down a mindflayer single-handed and has the scars on her ribs to prove it.

Prompto sighs. "I know you're not."

"Then what's the problem? Do you not want me? Because you look at me like you want me."

"I-- You're too young. Can we just leave it at that? Please? You should . . . find somebody your own age. I want you to be happy."

Iris frowns and wonders how old she'll have to be before she's not "too young" anymore.

*

"Do you still think of me as a little girl?" she asks her brother as she vaults off his shoulders to stab a naga in the eye.

"You'll always be my kid sister," Gladdy replies, swinging his broadsword in a wide arc, cleaving the naga's head from its body. As it dissolves in a puff of black smoke, he shoulders his sword and turns to her. "Why're you asking? Did someone say something to you?"

"Not really."

He slings his arm around her shoulders and squeezes. "Anybody talks shit about you you whip out that spear and show them you ain't no little girl."

Iris laughs, leaning into her brother's warmth. "Thanks, Gladdy."

*

She tries to find somebody her own age. She goes out a few times with a boy whose mom works at the power plant. He holds her hand and kisses her on the cheek and it's all very nice and not at all what she wants. He's never so much as held a weapon before.

She tries dating a hunter -- a boy whose parents are dead and who wants nothing more than to throw himself into a fight. He pushes her up against the wall in an alley and when his hands start to wander she loses her nerve and shoves him away.

It doesn't escape her notice that Prompto doesn't really have anyone either.

*

They bring Prompto back to Lestallum in the back of a pickup truck. He's not in good shape, and the hunters who found him were out of curatives. Iris follows Ignis and Gladdy as they take Prompto back to a room at the Leville.

"Cut his pants leg off," she directs without thinking, and to his credit Gladdy doesn't second guess her. She boils water and sanitizes her sewing needle and thread while Gladdy works and Ignis holds Prompto still. He's unconscious, but thrashing in his sleep as the blood-soaked cloth is peeled back from the gash on his shin, deep enough to show the white edge of bone.

It's not a pretty business. Prompto wakes up partway through and screams, though it dies off into a whimper as Ignis whispers soothing things in his ear.

Later, when they've cleaned up the blood and Prompto is safely tucked in bed to sleep, Iris throws her arms around her brother's waist and cries.

"You did good," he tells her, petting her hair. "You did good."

*

"Hey," Prompto says with a weak grin when Iris comes in to check on him. He's sitting on the couch, his injured leg elevated on a pillow, with more pillows tucked around his cracked ribs. "I hear I have you to thank for patching me up."

"Guess all that sewing practice was good for something more than just clothes," she says. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. Mostly like a pile of warmed-over chocobo dung, but I'll live. How 'bout you?"

"I'm just glad you're going to be okay." Iris sets down the bag she's brought with her and starts unpacking it. "I've got some green curry if you're hungry. Ignis gave me the recipe and helped me make it, and Gladdy taste-tested, so I think it came out okay."

"You didn't have to cook for me," Prompto says, but his stomach gurgles appreciatively at the smell. Iris grins.

"I wanted to."

She sits next to him on the couch, tucked up near his head. Prompto tells her about the first time he had Ignis's green soup curry, and Iris does a ridiculous impression of Ignis coming up with a new recipe. It's comfortable, and it's good, and it warms Iris somewhere deep inside.

*

Three years into the darkness, Iris turns 18. They throw her a party -- nothing fancy, just dinner with her friends. Ignis bakes her a cake, Gladdy gives her a dagger that she can slide into the side of her boot, and Talcott gives her some ribbons for her hair, which she's been growing out.

When everyone else has gone, Prompto gives her a kiss.

"Sorry I made you wait so long," he whispers against her lips. She slides her arms around his neck and pulls him in.

*

"Touch me," Iris says, between breathless kisses, "please."

"Iris," he says, fingers tightening on her waist. She grabs his wrist and tries to move his hand down, but he doesn't budge, instead pulling back to press his forehead against hers. "I don't know if--"

"Don't tell me I'm too young."

". . . Your brother would kill me."

"It's none of my brother's business what I do or who I do it with," she replies testily. "I make my own decisions. And if he gives you crap for it I'll kick his ass."

Prompto laughs, and Iris can feel the puff of his breath across her lips. "How can a guy say no to that?"

Grinning, she kicks his feet out from under him. He goes down hard, with her on top of him, and then they're kissing again and she's straddling his waist and his hands are finally, finally moving.

They don't take off any clothes that night, but when Iris is alone in bed, she remembers how Prompto's hands felt on her breasts and the curve of her ass and shivers with anticipation.

*

"Are you sure?" he asks her, when she slides her hands under his shirt.

*

"Are you sure?" he asks her, when she takes off her top.

*

"Are you sure?" he asks her, when she opens his belt.

*

She's never been more sure of anything in her life.

*

"I'm heading out on a hunt today," he tells her when they meet for lunch. "Probably be gone a couple days at least. I should swing by Hammerhead and make sure Cindy's doing okay too."

"Okay," Iris says with a sigh. She doesn't notice at first that Prompto's stopped eating and is looking at her intently.

"Want to come with me?" he asks, and she almost drops her fork.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you hunt alone around here all the time. I dunno why nobody ever goes out farther with you. You're at least as good as any of the other hunters out there."

Iris can't help jumping out of her seat and pumping her fist in the air. "You bet I am!"

*

The first day of the hunt, they take down two mutant coeurls and dig up some supplies from a long-abandoned hunter's shack. On their way to a haven for the night they fight through a group of flan and an iron giant. They work together smoothly, though by the time they put up their tent they're both exhausted and aching.

They take turns cleaning and bandaging each other's wounds, then share a modest dinner. Iris finds her heart pounding as she enters the tent. Prompto is inside already, stripping off his shirt, and Iris lets her gaze linger on his body. She waits until he's looking at her, swallows hard, and starts to take her clothes off.

He watches intently as each item is removed, saying nothing until Iris is naked and climbing into his lap. "You're beautiful," he says finally, and she leans in and kisses him.

She lays him back on the bedroll, kissing him over and over as his arms come around her and begin to explore. His remaining clothes are stripped away, and finally they're completely skin to skin, nothing in between. Iris gasps when Prompto's fingers delve between her thighs, and he groans when she slides her hand around his hard length.

When she finally sinks down on top of him, he cups his hand around her face and kisses her again. "I love you," he says, and she replies, "Took you long enough."

*

"They're calling you 'Iris the Daemon Slayer,'" Gladdy says with a grin. "Heard you saved Prompto's ass on your way back from Hammerhead."

"Aww, it wasn't that big a deal. Just a couple Red Giants."

"No need to be modest," Ignis says, "that's quite an accomplishment."

"That's my girl!" Prompto snags Iris with an arm around her waist and pulls her giggling into his lap. "Iris the Daemon Slayer. More like Iris, Slayer of My Heart, am I right?"

"Ugh, please," Gladdy says with an exaggerated groan. Iris laughs, and kisses Prompto, and thinks maybe they'll survive this endless night after all, as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to misswonderheart, the best beta in history, and to introductory!! Find me on tumblr @marmolita if you want to yell about ffxv with me!


End file.
